Concealed Past
by StormWolfSpirit
Summary: 626 a human military experement, is captured by the enemy and turned into the thing she hates most...a mutant, when she unleashed in New York city will she be the turtles friend or foe? R+R please!


Chapter 1  
  
The young girl sat up on her concrete bed, her head surging with pain, of coarse it was always that way when she came down off the drug. She walked across her room rubbing the sleep from her bleary eyes and stood in front of the large mirror, well at least it was a mirror on her side, but on the other she was constantly being monitored by the men in the white coats..the scientist. She stared at her own reflection for a moment, the sparkling emerald of her eyes, and the long dirty-blond hair framing her soft white face, she then looked about the room, the virgin white walls and ceilings burning into her already sensitive eyes. After a few moments of stumbling around she came across the brass knob of her bathroom door, and turned it both ways, but it didn't budge, "Damn thing!" she hissed threw her teeth. She gave the knob a tremendous yank and it fell off in her palm "Piece of shit!" she shouted, suddenly a voice interrupted her "Ahhhh..626 you're awake...and such a temper!" She threw her shoulder onto the bathroom door, all her weight behind it "Screw you John." she grunted. The voice on the intercom laughed hysterically "The serum must still be flowing in your veins..otherwise you wouldn't be saying those things." She slammed her self against the door and hearing it crack a wicked smile appeared across her face "You wanna come in here and back that theory up?" she threatened ,suddenly the gruff male voice of John was replaced by a smoother, profound one " 626...please, that is the seventeenth door I have replaced this month!" She snorted and continued her assault on the cracked hardwood door "Sorry Doc...perhaps if you got one with a working knob I could.." She was suddenly interrupted by John "Or maybe he should just get you a doggy door!" 626 growled an flung her middle finger in the direction of the mirror. She pulled away from the bathroom door rubbing her shoulder "I give." she mumbled to herself "626 I am entering your domain now." the Doctor warned her "Yeah..sure." she watched solemnly as a large gap appeared in the wall beside the mirror and began to grow ,until the doctor emerged from it. She rolled up her sleeve for her injection and the doctor chuckled "No, no, not today 626...I have managed to get you a day off from it..They will be scoring you on weaponry today!" 626's face lit up and she spoke like an overjoyed little girl "Goodie...I love to shoot, it's about time they let me use the big stuff...again!" She rolled down her sleeve and bounded after the doctor who had already vacated the room. The smell of freshly fired guns excited 626 as they made there way across the firing range, something she had always loved to do was use firearms. She couldn't help but to feel awkward amongst all the other normal humans, the men who constantly stared at her, as a young child would a piece of forbidden chocolate. She followed the doctor to the very end of the long row of military men, all practicing their sharp shooting techniques. She positioned herself flat against the ground and took the offered rifle from the doctor "You remember what to do..because if you.." She turned her head and eyed the doctor indolently "Chill Doc...I got everything under control!" She positioned the gun on it's stand and placed her cheek against the cold exterior, lining her eye up with the scope "Good...because your kills will be counted..how many vital shots..so on and so forth." A heavy sigh escaped 626 "Yeah, yeah..." She caught a glimpse of the target dummy in the bushes "Gotcha sucka!" her finger tingled with energy as she pulled the trigger, and hit her mark dead center. The doctor pried the pistol from 626's hand "You have now officially fired every gun the military owns...even the top secret ones..it's getting late, we should head back now." 626 sighed heavily and reluctantly followed the doctor, but just as she arrived at the large metal doors of the facility she turned towards the setting sun "I wish I could stay out and watch it set...just once...and not from a barred window either." She hung her head and continued after the doctor, who hearing her words was suddenly swept with guilt. The doctor loved 626 like his own daughter, in fact he had basically raised her..or monitored her whole life as military had called it..so he thought of her as his own. He wished she could be set free to live a frivolous normal teen life, but as it was now she had to be escorted and monitored everywhere she went, almost no privacy whatsoever. Poor girl I wish you could too he thought sadly, then a though struck him when he happened to see some of the new recruits mopping the hall "You there, line up now!" He bellowed to them. Seven new recruits positioned themselves in a perfectly straight single file line, all of them standing chest out, in a proud posture "Who here likes to watch the sunset?" all the men looked at one another puzzled by the doctors question. One young man taller than the rest who appeared to have brown hair (though it was shaved so short it was hard to tell) stepped forward "I do sir." The others began to laugh in a fit of hysterics "Hahaha...pansy here likes to watch the sunset...Hahahah!" The young man backed up embarrassed "Come here son, I've got a job for you..would you take this lovely lady outside and watch the sunset with her?" The young man's jaw dropped as 626 came around the corner "s..sure...I mean yes sir!" The others immediately ceased their laughter at hearing what was requested of him, and the doctor glared at them "You get back to work!" he barked at them, they quickly resumed their duties. 626 plopped herself down on the ground and motioned for the young man to sit beside her, which he did obediently, "So are you afraid of the dark or something?" he teased. "Lets get something straight, I fear nothing..not you, not the dark...nothing!"  
  
"Okay..okay, let's not get testy!"  
  
"I have a very strict rules about me...I am not allowed to go anywhere without an escort."  
  
"Oh..Well what's your name?"  
  
"626..and yours?"  
  
"That's not a name.." It suddenly dawned on him "Oh... your one of those projects there using for the mutant and human war, aren't you?" 626 just nodded and continued to watch the sunset. After a long silence the young man finally said "I'm Cory." and then he joined in and watched the sun set in a beautiful array of yellows, gold's, and reds. After the sun had set , 626 pulled herself from her sitting position and headed back to the facility, Cory right beside her "I don't know why he always sends me with new recruits, I could kill you so easily and escape."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because the Doc is trusting me to behave, if I am ever to get a mission I must learn to conduct my self properly while not under the influence of the serum."  
  
"But do you want a mission?"  
  
"Yes..it will give me a chance to escape this place, be outside."  
  
"Don't try and fool me, I know that all the other projects simply love to kill!"  
  
626 stopped in her tracks "I am not at all like them....killing is not something I wish to do, unless there is a purpose!" They walked along the long corridors silent, until a voice shattered the serenity "Hey sunshine..done watching the sunset wussie?" Cory dipped his head trying to hide his flushing face, but 626 spotted his shame and felt a bit guilty. The new recruit was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face, that was until 626 got a hold of him! She swiftly walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat, slammed him against the wall and raised him up until he dangled before her "I suggest you learn to keep your tongue in my presence, because it could be the last words you utter!" she hissed, she then dropped on his rear and walked off leaving the man speechless. Cory stopped her before she went into her cell "Thanks, but you didn't have too do that." She stared at him for a moment "You shouldn't let others treat you that way." he looked at the ground and did not answer "Perhaps sometime we can stay out and star gaze." she offered hopefully, Cory looked up and smiled "sure..I'd love to!" she nodded pleased with his answer "Well then goodnight...Sunshine, I will see you again." she teased and then she shut her door, and hopped on her hard bed..a perfect ending to a near perfect day. 626 looked up in awe at the skyscrapers swaying gently in the wind, She had heard of them and seen pictures but had never experienced it like this, it was so real. She took a quick look around, was this New York City, and if so why was she brought here night after night? Suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to tremble and quake, she fell back and cried out as the mighty buildings before her crumbled into dust. The next explosion brought 626 up to a sitting position the floor, her skin cold and clammy, her eye's wild with fear. Another explosion brought her to her feet, just as the mirror shattered. She turned her face away from the flying shards, but just a second to late, they cut into her cheek and throat, one larger piece slicing into her left eye. 626 reached up and touched her cheek, finding blood on her hand she turned, infuriated to see her assailant, a cobra like creature, standing before her. The mutant laughed when he saw the blood running down her face "you are ssso much more fragile than wasss thought!" he flicked his tongue, then executed a spin kick on her that keenly connected with her head and sent her flying into the wall. ninjitsu?! I didn't even know that form still existed she shook the cobwebs from her head and pulled herself up from the floor I have read about this form many times, I will have to be very swift if I am even to come close to defeating this opponent her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the cobra brought forth a katana from his belt "Slow and weak jusssst like all the other humansss I sssupossse you will die asss easssily." he charged her, but she stood her ground right up until the last minute, just before he was to plunge his katana into her chest she side stepped and let the katana embed itself in the wall "You mistake my look of fragility for a lack of speed and strength, that which I lack none of...bewared my gracious opponent looks can be quite deceiving!" with that final word she launched herself out the broken mirror, leaving the baffled mutant behind. 626 dashed down the corridors looking for the doctor, and when she did find him, he was in a tight spot, a human had him cornered in his office and was waving a handgun around in his face, preaching something about mutants being the new unstoppable army of the future.626 didn't have any weapons so she charged the man and slammed her elbow into his throat crushing his esophagus, and cutting off his air supply. She stooped down, picked up his Beretta, and slipped it into her belt "Come on..lets get outta here!" She took one last glance at the at the man, then grabbed the doctor and headed to the facilities back entrance. "626 you're injured!" he panted as he tried to keep pace with her "It's nothing life threatening...a mere scratch." He inspected her wounds more with more scrutiny "You could go blind from the eye wound, we must treat it immediately!" She only sighed and headed out the doors and into the landing field where a chopper was waiting "You called for a helicopter?" She saw him smile out the corner of her uninjured eye "We doctors have a bit of common sense as well as book smarts, you know!" he chuckled. The doctor glanced at the chopper which had started to take off before it had spotted them "It's a little high up!" 626 crouched down and let the doctor step on her shoulders, then lifted him up to the other doctors and projects, who pulled him inside. 626 looked back at all the men fighting the mutants. The doctor popped his head out of the helicopter "This chopper is only to carry projects and their official attendants..so no heroics today!" She sighed heavily "Alrighty then!" She jumped up, but was surprised when she fell back down to earth, face first in the rough grass. She flipped onto her back, to come face to face with the same cobra mutant she had encountered earlier. She made a move for the Beretta tucked in her belt, but his shifty eyes caught the movement and jumped on her pinning her arms to her side with his immense strength "I ssshall not make the sssame missstake twice!" he flicked hi tongue in her ear, and she squirmed underneath his weight, trying to free herself "They had informed me that you were the mosst dangerous, but it sssemsss they made a terrible blunder!" He pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed it to her throat "It'sss such a sshame to put an end to sssuch a beautiful creature!" 626 flinched as the creature tenderly brushed her hair aside "You could join ussss!"  
  
"No my loyalty is to the military."  
  
"Ahhhh..but you have sssoo much potential...come with me and you can be great!"  
  
"I will never join you!"  
  
"Sssoo you'd rather wassste your talentsss and be caged up, then to run free and do asss you pleasse?" There was a hint of surprise in his words. 626 did not answer, but stared into his face with a blank expression " Then pleasse forgive me, for I am only carrying out what hasss been asssked of me!" He lifted the dagger , point down, high into the air, but just as he was about to bring it down upon her a shot rang out, and the cobras hand exploded into a spray of blood that rained down on 626 speckling her face and neck. The cobra reared back hissing in pain, and Cory came into her line of view. She watched amazed as a stern glare from Cory sent the serpent soaring backwards "Are you ok?" he helped her to her feet "Yeah, thanks Sunshine..How did you...?"he smirked at her "Tell you later." 626 spotted the doctor waving at her from the helicopter "Hurry, we can't stay here much longer 626!" The chopper lifted a little higher threatening to leave without her "Sunshine, your coming with me!" His eye's widened when he saw the height of the helicopter "I can't jump that high..." she smile "But I can!" She sprung up into the air, caught hold of the landing rail, swung her legs up curling them around it, and let herself fall into an upside down position "Come on Sunshine..jump!" Cory lunged up at 626, who just happened to catch him by one arm "Man..that was close!" He spoke to soon, the cobra had retaliated and attached itself to his legs "Now would be the time for one of those, world famous plans of yours!" Cory's voice was shaky and hesitant, but the doctor had a plan already and he blurted it out "Drop him 626...We can't risk a whole chopper for one man!" 626 hesitated, the look of terror on Cory's face was to much, with her free arm she fumbled around her belt for the Beretta "Let go of him!" She pointed the barrel at the serpents temple, who only chuckled "You will not sssshoot me..you have to weak of a conssstitution!" She ground her teeth "What portion of greatness comes with underestimation?" His chuckling ceased immediately and she squeezed the trigger. Even with the constant hum of the helicopter, 626 could still hear the cobra's lifeless body hit the ground with a sickening thud. 626 swung Cory up into the helicopter and then using all her strength she pulled herself up onto the floor. She sat back panting, noticing the angry, agitated looks everyone was giving her. She picked a spot between the Doctor and another female scientist, who quickly scooted out of her way, to sit. Cory tried the same, but no one budged "We ain't got any room here for weakling recruits!" one of the projects spat at him, and that was all it took to upset 626, she slowly rose from her seat and made her appearance in front of the speaker. She just stood there smiling at the project, who smiled back, then her hand shot out and clamped down on his shoulder, putting tremendous force on the sensitive muscles between his shoulder and neck. The project cried out and fell to his knees "You should show respect to all, even those lower in rank, and especially when in my pressence..you will now take your place on the floor and Sunshine here.." 626 took a quick glance at everyone to make sure there was no snickering at the sound of Cory's nickname ".will take your place, and until you feel civil enough to sit beside him!" She let the wide-eyed man go and resumed her place beside the doctor. The helicopter took them to a heavily forested, mountainous region "Doc where are we?" The doctor looked at 626 who was awed at the beauty of the trees "We are at a military base, deep in the country side of New York." The craft landed on a tiny square of cement and everyone bailed out and jogged to the heavily camouflaged facility "How long will we be staying here?" she asked "Until your eye heals and we can take the facility back into our possession." 626 stared blankly at the doctor as he escorted her to a makeshift cell "This will be my first mission then?" the doctor sighed heavily "Yes, it will..and after seeing your performance today, the other scientist have decide that you will lead the other projects into the battle." 626 looked sadly at the floor "Don't be upset, this is your chance to prove that you are stronger than all the other projects!" a smile suddenly appeared on her face and she looked the doctor in the eyes "I will make you proud Doc..and make those mutant scum sorry they ever looked upon this face!" The doctor smiled back "A nurse will be by shortly to repair the damage to your eye." he closed the door and left her alone in the cold, lonely cell. A week passed and her eye had healed beautifully, and with no serum or training for that entire week, her body seemed like it was going to burst with pent up energy. She could feel the tension in the facility as the soldiers and scientist contemplated on the best rout of action to take the facility back, and this only excited her further. The doctor walked into he cell smiling broadly "We've got it..saddle up cause we're moving out early tomorrow morning!" she looked at him strangely "And?...I know there's something else, so come on out with it!" He pulled a leather handled dagger sheathed in a hard leather case from behind his back "This is a little something from me..Sunshine gave me the idea, it's a first mission present!" he chuckled at how awkward his words sounded, then handed the dagger to her "Wow!...I dunno what to say..Thanks!" she turned it over and over examining the craftsmanship, then noticed the figures 626 engraved in the butt of the handle "So, you can never get it mixed up with another!" He grinned as she hooked it on her belt "Snazzy!" she admired it in the mirror "Well, I've got to go make a fresh batch of serum..You get some rest, you'll need it in the morning!" the cell door clicked and the doctor was gone. 626 stared up at the ceiling, the same dream, of the skyscrapers..of New York City, had returned every night for the past week, plaguing her mind, keeping her awake in the long hours of the night. Suddenly the lights flashed on and a nurse entered her cell "Up and out ma' am!" she rolled 626's sleeve up and plunged the needle into her skin "Been a while since you've had this stuff. hope you don't go into a state of shock!" she teased. 626 felt the serum enter her bloodstream, it burned and it seemed her blood was boiling just under her skin "I hope so as well." she cringed from the pain. In an instant the nurse was gone just as suddenly as she had appeared, but right behind her was a sergeant "GET OUTTA' BED YOU BUNCHA' PANSIES!" 626 snapped to attention, standing perfectly straight, hand to her forehead "WELL AT LEAST SOME ONE HERE IS REARIN' AND READY!" He paced by each cell door shouting orders to the other projects. They all filed out, in uniform, to a small clearing beside the landing pad "NOW YOU MEN PAY REAL GOOD ATTENTION 'CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO PRESENT YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER FOR THIS MISSION...626 COME FOREWARD!" 626 stepped up next to the sergeant "Sir, I promise to bring all these men back alive, if they follow my direct orders!" A helicopter touched down on the nearby landing pad "ALL RIGHT YOU SISSIES, REMEMBER TRUST YOUR GUN IT'S THE ONLY FRIEND YOU GOT IN TIMES SUCH AS THESE...AND LISTEN TO 626 SHE MAY BE FEMALE, BUT I HAVE FAITH SHE'LL BRING YOU ALL HOME!" he nodded to 626 "NOW SADDLE UP AN AN' GIVE EM' HELL SOLDIRES!" 626 and her troop of twelve other projects piled into the helicopter, each knowing they might not survive this ordeal, and each loving the thought. 626 stared at the heavily guarded facility "So, we follow the procedure as planned." project 734 glanced at 626 and began to get up and head toward the facilities front door "Screw procedure.." she tackled him and a bullet pierced the air, where his head should have been "..they have snipers crawling all over that building top!" She dragged him back over the knoll they were hiding behind "You five get out your sniper rifles and cover for the rest of us!" 734 jumped up and made a run for the facility "Fuck your orders, I am following the original plans!" This time she did not go after him, but watched as he made it half way to the facility, then dropped to the ground, a motionless corpse because of his insubordination. "Well then, will there be any others who would like to follow him?" They all shook their heads "Good..now do as I have asked, set up your sniper rifles, and cover us!" While the assigned men set up their rifles she scanned the parameter for the best and safest route to the facilities front door. She noted how the few trees were to skinny to hide more than two men behind their trunks, but that the branches were so thick with leaves that it weighted them down to the ground, and would provide sufficient cover for them half the way. She sighed "You that are coming with me, stay within the tree line, the low hanging branches will provide us with a fair amount of cover...but from then on it's all training and sheer luck." one of the projects stared at her baffled "You're crazy, well be picked off like..like.!" She shook her head "Not if our snipers are as good, as they think they are." She eyed the five that were adjusting their scopes "Ok, guys giver your weapons one last check, and move out!" She waved for the others to follow her as she slinked off into the trees. Bullets sang smartly past her head, but for every bullet that came close to a vital part, a body dropped from the roof and by the time her and her troop reached the tree lines end, there were none left on the roof.. At the front door 626 stopped the troop for a small word "Take only human prisoners, if there are any, all the mutants must be eliminated!" She nodded to one of the projects who moved up and punched the override code in to the doors panel. The door opened half way before a mutant on the opposite side shot the panel, causing the door to short out, and stop in it's tracks. 626 charged in the door her troop following at her heels willfully, only to stop short "Holy shit..there are so many!" 824 stared nervously at the horde of battle ready mutants before them. Before 626 could verbalize the command the troop opened fire, dropping most of the first wave of mutants, as a reaction there was gunfire from the opposite side and a bullet grazed 824's shoulder "Damn! They have guns, we need to get to cover 626!" 626 dodged a throwing star that whizzed past her head "No shit!" she smarted back, she turned and glanced quickly about the room "All right, there's a metal conference table behind us to the far right, we should be able to use it for a shield." 824 nodded "Well cover you, while you go for it, then you can cover us." 626 backed out of the group and made a mad dash for the table, but a panther like mutant appeared before her "Going somewhere?" his amber eyes burned into hers and she was paralyzed momentarily. The mutant grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, causing her to drop her AK-47. "You were a fool to return, there are far to many of us for your kind to win!" he chuckled, she reached for her pistol, but the he already had it pressed firmly against her forehead "Looking for this?" She kicked at him, her foot came within inches of his groin, and he glanced down "Frisky..it's too bad you have to die for that!" he chuckled. Out of the blue a primal wolf like howl rose above the clamor, 626 closed her eyes for the split second as the surge of blood showered over her, when she opened them, she stood up to see her opponent lying on the floor katana protruding from his head, and 824 smiling, in his place. 626 picked up her AK-47 and took the offered pistol from 824 "Thanks soldier, I'll make sure you get commended for that." she flipped the table and got behind it "Get the rest of the troop..now I cover you!" he nodded and threw her a two-way radio "Call the snipers in...I hate to say it but we may have to radio in for additional backup." 626 pulled the radio up to her lips "We really need your help in here guys!" she fired her pistol a few times "Sure thing 626, where do we meet?" 824 and the others dove in beside her "When you first come in the doors, to the far right..We'll be behind the table." The voice on the other end chuckled a bit before answering "Got ya cornered huh?" she shook her head, this was no time for jokes "626 I'm out of ammunition!" 536 threw his machine gun to the floor, cursed it out loud and took 626's AK-47 she tossed to him. Where the hell are the others.they should be here by now her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion, and she peered over the table to see four of the five snipers racing towards them, one of them was surrounded by two others, (noticeably injured because of his limp) "Yee-Haw the cavalry has arrived!" one shouted as he hurled a grenade into the swarm of mutants coming towards them. 626 watched as the swarm abruptly dispersed, but a few of the slower mutants were caught in the blast, and their bodies were flung across the room. The four remaining projects joined 626 and the others behind the table "What happened?" she demanded as she eyed the injured projects leg "One last sniper was hidden on the roof.bloody good, he was too!" 791 panted in his thick English accent "Right-o and the little buggar killed my mate 352...shot him right between the eyes, he did!" 436 finished in his Australian accent. "626 were going to have to surrender this one.we can't hold them off much longer!" 824 kept his voice low so the mutants wouldn't hear then raised up and shot the ones who had ventured to close "Admit defeat.Never!" there was distress in her voice "It's ok to fail.even your first mission." he voice was soft, sympathetic, and he laid his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away "NO, It's not." 824 hushed her "Listen." she could hear a stifled voice in the background "there's been to many casualties.give them the order!" she heard a few murmurs of protest then "FALL BACK TROOPS!" 824 gave her a wide grin "There pulling out.There retreating!" 626 and 824 embraced momentarily, then the others patted her on the back, and gave her endless praises. An hour after radioing in about their triumphs and their fatalities the new recruits (A.K.A. the clean-up crew) and a few scientist arrived on the scene, with their commanding officer "626 you've done well.I will take things from here, you can either take it easy or help clean up the bodies." she saluted him then trudged off down the halls in search of the doctor, she needed to tell him to make a stronger batch of serum, for this batch had begun to wear off near the end of their battle, and she had almost lost her cool. Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the three conversing humans in her path "Oh- what's the matter Sunshine.you need your little project pal to protect and help you?" the sarcastic voice had caught her attention with the mention of Cory's nickname, and she peered around the corner at Cory who was trying (With much effort) to lift a large bull like mutants body from the floor. One of the men, the taller of the two, mumbled something to Cory, that was not audible to her, then they both left the room carrying a body. 626 was about to come forward when she saw Cory do something amazing, he glanced about covertly checking for anyone who might be in the room, then using his hand like a wand he guided the body into the air and slung it across the room to the exit "WOW.Sunshine that was remarkable, but how did you do that?" she blurted out as she entered the room "Uhhhh.626...hi long time no see." he hesitated to answer her question but she pressed him for it "Come on you can tell me.I am good at keeping secrets!" Ok then if you insist  
  
"Wow.you are telepathic as well?"  
  
Shhhh. don't say it, think it!  
  
Oh.sorry, anyways are you a mutant?  
  
No, that's why I haven't told anyone about my powers I am afraid the might think I am and kill me.  
  
So then how did you get these powers?  
  
I was born with a portion of my brain slightly enlarged.that is what allows me to read minds and stuff.  
  
Oh, really so how many times have you read my mind?  
  
Never not without consulting you first would I ever do such a thing!  
  
Oh well that's nice to know she walked over to the bulls body "I'll help you with this if you'd like." he smiled at her "Sure thanks!" They dragged the body out and threw it onto a enormous pile of mutant bodies. So you won't tell? Cory thought to her  
  
Of coarse not!  
  
You promise?  
  
Oh, you sound like a child Sunshine, but if it will make you more at ease. yes I'll give my word on that! 


End file.
